I like him too
by IluvMYbffsCRUSH
Summary: This is a story about cece that is getting badly bullied and likes the same guy as rocky. Problem is no one knows who and that she is getting bullied. rocky isnt the type to share the same crush even if he was famous so cece has never told any one all her secrets. Shes told most to her cousin Ally Dawson except the bullying secret only her and the bully know about it. *bad summary*
1. Oh sorry

_hey dis is my first fanfic so go easy plz!_

_Im in need of serious help! Im in love with the same dude as my best friend look at my profile message it explains I AM NOT IN CECES POSITION IM NOT BEING BULLIED my friend nearly took her own life because of bullying._

_Hope you like it :)_

Chapter 1!

"Rocky you know im really getting tired of you banging on about Paul I KNOW YOU LOVE HIM!" i say to Rocky as she dreams about Paul. The guy i like i just havent got round to tell Rocky yet who i mean is in love with him. We walk out of the class and some one puts their arm round me. Pauls best friend Johnny. "Sup johnny" i say as Rocky looks around for Paul. "Oh Pauls looking you so im like the capturing messenger incase you said no!" says johnny. "JOHNNY SHE NEEDS TO GO TO HER DETENTION!" Rocky says. I knew it, she was jealous that Paul wanted to talk to me. "Oh come on Rocky loosen up a bit. Cece doesnt have detention i scribbled her name and wrote yours so you better hurry to mrs fox" says Johnny and Rocky-never-ever-late ran off to mrs foxs room. "You really did that!" i ask. "No but knowing Rocky she will act like you so she can get out" says Johnny. yeah Rocky has fallen for this a million times and still hasnt caught on! "Why does Paul want me?" i ask. "he doesnt i lied i wanted to talk to you alone" says Johnny as Paul comes out of the toilets and walks into me. "SORRY!" says Paul and walks on. I turn round as he does and then says "JOHNNY!" "no chance of that now" i whisper to johnny. "What man, il be a minute i need to talk to Cece" says Johnny. "I dont care i have sweets!" says Paul showing them. I instantly attack him. In the end we both get spotted by the most popular girls and they take pictures and tell everyone we are going out. Yes i want to but i tell everyone we arent.

I walk outside and Rocky slaps me, "You bitch you stole him!" and then i say "IM NOT GOING OUT WITH PAUL!" i run off and someone trips me. I fall to the ground, i look up Gunther Hessenheffer. I stand up scared and was about to run off when he grabs my shoulder tightly and pulls me out to the back of the school. I havent told you have i? no well Gunther ever since his sister moved (4 years ago) he has been beating me up. He kicks me in the stomach, punchs my eye and slaps me hard after doing his usual routine im left bleeding and in pain. I get up and run, i was running through the doors when i bump into paul...

* * *

**plz b gr8 ppl nd reveiw nd follow my story! PLZ HELP ME look at my profile message r jst at da top of dis story about me havin a crush on sme guy as my friend but i rly rly need advice so plz pm me ur advice if u ! :)**


	2. Do they find out?

**hey i still need dis advice ppl!**

**Any way here is Chapter 2 after last sentence.**

_I get up and run, i was running through the doors when i bump into paul..._

Chapter 2

* * *

He was about to speak when i run back outside and hide behind one of the teachers cars. "CECE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" shouts Paul. He walks past me without seeing me. I sneak inside and run to the bathroom. I clean up, after checking Paul wasnt outside i walk to class. I walk into math and i see a spare seat beside paul or rocky. Rocky puts her arm on the seat indicating she didnt want me there. Paul mean while was mouthing me to sit down. I look around and walk and sit beside Rocky. "I hate maths" i say as i sit down. "What are you on about, move sit beside wait im going to sit beside paul" said rocky getting her stuff when the teacher comes in. Rocky plumps down before the teacher saw her. "Ok Class, this is a two people project as one of our students is off someone will be doing it on there on any one want to?" asked the teacher. "Me and you should be partners" i whisper to rocky forgetting we fell out when rockys hand shoots up and then i remember. "Rocky, ok tomorrow there will be a list telling who is partners with who. No swapsys!" says the teacher as the bell goes. "That was a quick class" said someone. I say "THANKFULLY" The teacher looks at me, i quickly run out. Its dinner now, its gonna be hard to avoid Gunther and paul. Oh and Rocky now. I walk in and look around, i grab a biscuit and juice and pay. I decide i didnt want to bother with a proper dinner. I pay and sit down. No one has paid yet so no wonder i look alone. Then gunther sits beside me. "Vello baybeeee, come wiv me and see what i haff instore vor you" he said and tugged my arm so i couldnt say no. i get up and follow him, scared. He brings me into the cloak room, somewhere no one goes to. He punchs me in the chest, kicks me in the head and then starts kissing me. I wanted to push him off but im to weak. I dont kiss back i try to bite but he takes no notics i then try closing my mouth but he pulls my hair so it opens automatically again. He pushs me up onto the wall. Then he stops, he just walks out normally.


	3. To far

_hi so this is my 3rd chapter, ppl if you can help me with me liking same guy as my best friend plz pm the advice._

chapter 3

* * *

_Then he stops, he just walks out normally._

I slide down crying, Thats it i cant live with this no more. I look around and see a long cheerleeders sparkly shaker (long fat string attached) i rip each of and tie them together, soon i was done. I made a hoop at each side and then hung one over a hook. I quickly write a note,

Dear people il miss dearly,

I cnt live on any mre. Gunthers been bullyin me 4 2 long am sorry it had 2 b dis way

I 3 u mum, flynn, rocky, johnny, jacj, paul (in a friend way)

Love cece

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

I cry for ages before i stick the note on the wall and stand on a barrell and kick it and slowly i be hanged.

Paul pov

I call cece a million time, i walk oast the cloak room and hear a phone ring as im ringing cece. I slowly open the door, i see a light coming from a phone ceces. I walk over and lift it. I sigh she must of left it here. I walk back out and call rocky.

Hey paul

Hey rocky you seen cece i found her phone in the cloak room

That doesnt sound like cece to leave her phone anywhere especially in a cloak room

It was completly black

Oh she probably mitched class and texted in there and left her phone running out to get home

Yeah here il leave it at her place

Kk oh and paul if you see her tell her im sooo sorry

Ok bye rocky

Bye paul

I hang up and put my phone away. I look at ceces and see a blink come from it. I unlock her phone and there was a message from gunther saying;

I fink u finally hung urself :) saw u do it in clokroom

I gasp "CECE!" i shout and push people out of the way i quickly call rocky

ROCKY No TIME CLoAK ROOM NOw

Kk wats happened?

I knock johnny to the ground and i shout"SORRY HELP" ibang into the cloak room and put on the light. I scream at the sight. "Whats goin on" says the principal walking in and sees cece hung and screams "Go to reception call an ambulance!" run and johnny stops me and says"what was that all abou" i quickly push him and run and say"Cece hung her self!" wel i shouted.

* * *

_Cliffyyyyy, someone comes back but who? Whats everyones reaction to ceces hanging? Does paul accidently kiss the wrong person? Does rocky finally admit her feelings and what happens when she does? Is cece ok?_

_~ßye~_


End file.
